


Pangolin's Kylux Art/Drabble Collection

by PangolinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, rip tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate
Summary: A collection of PangolinPirate's assorted Tumblr art+fic prompt fills.





	1. The Dawn Comes and the Knight Goes

Kylo was thankful for his connection with the Force as he gently removed himself from under Hux’s sleep-warm arm. The motion would have certainly jostled the man awake if not for the quelling and fuzzy thoughts Kylo directed to Hux’s slumbering mind. 

Slowly and quietly Kylo made his way around Hux’s quarters, deftly collecting the previous evenings discarded clothing and pulling them unceremoniously back on as he remembered the evening they had shared. The unexpected gentleness of Hux’s pale delicate hands as they roamed Kylo’s bared flesh, the way Kylo had so readily submitted to his co-commander, how Kylo revelled in the sensation of their skin sliding desperately against each other.

The sweet release.

In his reverie, it took a moment to locate his helmet, which had been kicked under the bed. Kylo took a moment to sit at the foot of the mattress to pull on his boots. Instead he watched Hux breathe deeply and regularly; appreciating the young general’s relaxed features, unguarded -vulnerable- in his sleep. He’d looked too long, Kylo had to go. Pulling on his boots and replacing his helmet Kylo rose and strode to the door…. he didn’t do morning afters.


	2. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon via KyluxHardKinks: Kylo making Hux cum from only rubbing the head of his cock.

This. This was the only way to unwind after an infuriatingly fruitless mission.

Watching Hux’s sinewy muscles bunch and strain against hastily wound ropes, hearing his General moan like a twenty credit whore around a red ball gag, feeling Hux’s heady mixture of arousal, fury, and need through the Force. 

Intoxicating.

It wouldn’t take much longer, he could feel that Hux was close. Hux had been brought within a stroke of release, over and over again, only to be denied for -what felt to Hux- an eternity. Hux was there now, closer than he’d been allowed over the course of this session, and he was beyond desperate. 

Kylo hummed appreciatively as he rubbed his calloused thumb more firmly now against Hux’s over sensitive glans, massaging the copious pre ejaculate into his heated flesh and over his foreskin; rocking his thumb over and through Hux’s delicate slit - finally resolved to watch Hux shatter magnificently. 

Hux let out a despairing sob and trembled, certain that Kylo would deny him again, certain that this exquisite torture would continue until he passed out from the sharp sting and throbbing pleasure centered entirely at the head of his cock. 

The sound was breathtaking to Kylo, and he switched his gaze from Hux’s weeping cock to his hallowed chest and flushed face. Pleading pale green eyes, blown black by fat pupils, stared determinately back at him.

“Ask nicely,” Kylo rumbled, slowing his thumb and smirking when the action made Hux sob once again, resigned to his fate. 

Hux attempted a plea around the gag. The action resulting in a pitiful moan which made spit leak from the stretched corners of his lips to dribble over his chin.

Feeling the coil of need within Hux nearly break Kylo smiled and began a firm, regular pace over Hux’s abused glans, “Good boy.”

Hux threw his head back, a tear of disbelieving relief running over and down his flushed cheek as he tensed and swore filthily around the gag.

“That’s right, come for me,” Kylo encouraged, not breaking the rhythm of his strokes.

In a cathartic wave of ecstasy Kylo felt and watched Hux spasm and pulse his release high over his pale chest. The explosion of sensation rippled through the Force and left Kylo breathless, whole, and powerful in its wake; while Hux deflated bonelessly against the chair, panting heavily through his nose and head lolling forward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imperial March: March 6th, Reluctant Cooperation

“You said you were going to bed.”

Hux’s laurel green eyes flashed up to train on Kylo. The stark blue light emitting from the holoreader in his hands illuminated his bare chest and face making him appear gaunt. “I am in bed, Ren.” he snipped irritably before returning his attention to the information on the screen.

Kylo rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he strode into their shared bedroom, shedding the outer layers of his attire as he went. Under normal circumstances, this would have riled Hux into a fit… but as he was, Hux didn’t seem to notice the disorder.

Hux was exhausted. Kylo didn’t need the Force to see it. The man’s shoulders were slumped, he’d been drinking nothing but caf for the last thirty-six hours, and the bags under his eyes were more prominent; not to mention his temper.

Not that Kylo had any right to criticize.

“Hey.” Kylo said quietly when he stood before the general.

Recognizing concern in the other man’s voice, Hux looked up. “I have to finish these reports-”

“No.” Kylo interjected, perhaps too aggressively.

“Excuse me?” Hux hissed, staring up at Kylo with sudden -albeit provoked- rage.

“Those reports can wait until morning.” Kylo said, looming over the smaller man, forcing Hux to lean backwards to keep him in view.

Enraged, Hux raised his voice and spat back. “My job is to ensure everything on this Star Destroyer operates at its highest efficiency, Ren. I-”

“You’re doing a shit job then.” Hux’s mouth snapped closed and twisted into a sneer, but before he could retort, Kylo continued. “I don’t want to hear it Hux. It is my job to make sure that you are operating at your highest efficiency.” Hux swallowed, eyes no longer meeting Ren’s. Kylo felt some of the man’s anger ebbing, so he pushed on. “You’re overworking yourself, Armitage.” Kylo knelt over Hux and gently took the holoreader from his hands, pleased that the screen slipped from Hux’s grasp without a fight. Kylo set it in the general’s lap. “The reports can wait until morning.” He repeated, placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder.

“Ren, I really should-” Hux started, the anger in his tone replaced by desperation.

“You should relax.” Kylo pushed Hux back and leaned in closer, tugging at the waist of Hux’s unfastened trousers. “Let me do my job.”

All of the tension and fight went out of Hux as Ren’s lips pressed and worked against the skin of his throat. “I suppose you’re right… they can wait until morning.” Hux conceded quietly, closing his eyes and losing himself in Kylo’s touch


End file.
